


Freedom

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: MarcoAce Week, 2016 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Welcome to the crew Ace!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Day 1: Freedom





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: This is actually a day late, and the others may all be a little late, but enjoy anyways!**

“Land-ho!”

Thatch's playful call caught the attention of everyone in the Moby Dick's deck. Everyone was excited to get on the island and stretch their legs; it had been about a week since Ace's hundredth – and final – attempt on Whitebeard's life (thirty-eight of which ended up with him tumbling overboard, followed by a non-Devil Fruit user, usually Thatch), and only a couple days since his official welcome to the crew. Ever since then, he'd joined forces with Haruta and Thatch and was causing havoc by pranking anyone who happened to be unlucky enough to catch their attention. If Marco got one more complaint about the mischievous trio (Why were they whining to him and not Oyaji?), he was going to toss all three of them into the ocean to act as Seaking bait. But that was just one reason everyone wanted off the ship; they also wanted to restock supplies, drink freely in bars, and buy some personal items.

“Marco, come here.”

At his captain's voice, the First Division Commander dropped down from the mast he'd been seated upon to watch the island as they approached. Blue flame burst out around his ankles and laced up his calves for a moment before dispersing, leaving his bones undamaged. He walked over to where Whitebeard sat, Ace settled on his leg (his new favorite spot, apparently).

“I want you to take Ace with you on the island,” the Yonko stated, releasing a rumbling laugh when Marco briefly closed his eyes and sighed – a habit of his when he was exasperated.

  


The island they were docking at happened to be pirate-friendly. The people greeted the Whitebeard pirates with smiles and colorful gifts. Marco wasn't quite sure about what to do with his own – an orange hat that he certainly wouldn't wear – and was amused by how conflicted Ace seemed; he'd gotten another red-beaded necklace, though this one had two wooden tokens threaded up with it, one with a smiling face and the other frowning.

“Let me see that, yoi,” Marco said.

Ace passed the necklace over with a confused frown. Marco looped the necklace around the crown of the hat, where a band would normally be, and tossed the hat to Ace, who caught with a little fumbling. The fire user examined that hat, then beamed.

“Thanks, Marco!”

For the rest of the day, as they explored the island's little town (which showed signs of damage, likely from less-than-friendly pirates), Ace proudly wore his new hat and let anyone who asked know that it was a gift from Marco. When they took a break for food, Marco finished first and got up, aware of Ace watching him with a bone poking out of his mouth. The older male pulled a small pouch of belis out of his pocket and set it on the table.

“This is your share for today, yoi,” he explained. “Once you use it up, that's it for this island. I'm going to go talk to Oyaji, so I'm trusting you to not give the locals a reason to ban you from the island.”

Ace nodded eagerly and Marco left a few extra belis to pay for their meals before turning to go look for his – no, _their_ – captain.

“Ah, wait, Marco!”

He glanced back at his newest brother, who quickly swallowed all the food in his mouth.

“Did we happen to pass a tattoo parlor?”

Marco's lips quirked into a slight smile. “Yeah, about two streets from here.”

When Ace returned to the ship later, proudly displayed his new tattoo of Whitebeard's Jolly Roger, Marco couldn't help but feel like Ace had finally found the freedom from whatever burden had previously weighed down his soul – or, was beginning to find it.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: I realize that it likely isn't obvious so just so everyone knows, Marco was going to talk to Whitebeard about protecting the island from hostile pirates.**


End file.
